Shake It Up OC Story: Los Angeles
by TheNewArtist
Summary: CeCe gets Gary to bring the whole Shake It Up crew to Los Angeles. They're up for a big adventure OC's needed.
1. Shake It Up! OC Entry Form

**Hey Everyone! I got bored and decided that i want to do something! So here it is, im doing an OC For Shake It Up! So all you gotta do is Fill out the form below and i'll pick out a few of them! Once i've picked out the one's i like, i'll then put them into a story! Excititng or what? :D So any way, Fill Out The Form Below! **

**Your character will be going to the same school as Rocky,Cece and the others, **

**This is my OC (Who will be in story also) So just fill yours out like i did on mine, and you have to be very specific please :D**

**Name (Full) : **Cody Stevens

**Nickname: **_Art Boy_

**Gender: **_Boy_

**Age: **14

**Hair Colour: **Brown, Short,

**Skin Colour: **White

**Height: **_About Ty's height (Ty from Shake It Up) Or could actually name your height_

**Friends: **_Rocky, CeCe, Ty, Deuce, Flynn and Dina_

**Best Friends: **_Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Ty and Flynn_

**Traits: **_Artistic, Funny, Bookworm_

**Hobbies: **_Art, Dancing, Guitar and reading_

**Enemies: **_Gunther and Tinka_

**Who do you have a crush on: **_Rocky_

**Any other thing you want me to know about your character?: **_Back Up dancer of Shake It Up Chicago with Rocky and CeCe_

**So, thats the form, i just filled it out as an example, and please fill it out like i have. Once, i've chosen the characters i'll PM (Private Message) you and i'll tell you if your in. Then i'll start writing the story. Fair Enough?**


	2. My Best Friends

**Hey! Im finally starting the story now! I might add more characters later on in the story! =) Hope you enjoy**

CeCe's POV (Point Of View)

I am so excited! Gary is taking us to Los Angeles! It wasn't easy though .But luckily, I had my best friends by my side to help me. we had to clean his car, clean his house, unplug his toilet, babysit his niece, spend some time with his mother and so on...

But I kept telling them this was going to be worth it. The reason why we were going to L.A was because there was a second season of 'Really? You Call That Dancing?' and this time, I really wanted us to audition! We were all at my apartment, talking and thinking of things we would do in L.A, I was so happy, that we managed to convince Gary into bringing us there. I looked around at my best friends.

There is Rocky, Cody, (We call him Art Boy)Jessy, (But we call her Jess) Sydney, (We sometimes call her Down Under) Leroy Mack, (But he prefers to be called Mack) Alexis, (But we call her Ali) Alyza, (We sometimes call her Al) Isabella, (But we call her Bella) Stephanie, (But we call her Steph) and her Steph's twin sisters Jessica and Bailey, Reymond, (But we call him Rey) Amerella , (But we call her Amy) Pia Maria, (But we call her Maya) the twin brothers, Joe Mike and Alex, Cayley, (But we call her Cay) Stevanna, (But we call her Stevie) and Rocky's cousin, Rachel,(But we call her Rach) .

As I looked at my best friends, I started to remember how we all became the best of friends...

_*Flashback*_

_We were all 4 or 5 years old. We all loved to dance, So we were all in Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy. Miss Nancy was proud of the way we were dancing and so, she put us into a big group. As we were rehearsing, a little blond boy and little blond girl started walking towards us. It was Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer (_Our foreign frenemies) _I wanted to be brave in front of my friends so I stepped up to them, "What do you weirdos want?" I asked them. Suddenly Gunther and Tinka started laughing at us."You cannot dance! Me and my sister are the best dancer's in the world! Our mama says so!" said Young Gunther in his strange accent. "You could not dance if your lives depended on it! Hah!" said Young Tinka in her strange accent. Young Rocky came beside me "Leave us alone, you bullies!" she said. Young Gunther and Young Tinka kept laughing. "Or Vat?" asked Young Tinka. Then the twins Young Joe Mike and Young Alex and Steph's twin sisters Young Jessica and Young Bailey stepped foward. "Leave us alone now!" said Young Jessica and Young Bailey,. "Or suffer the consenquences!" said Young Joe Mike and Young Alex. "Vat consenquences?" said Young Gunther looking a little worried. Then all of a sudden, Young Cody stepped forward carrying a can of pain, behind came the other kids me and Rocky had been dancing with., they were also carrying cans of paint. All the other kids in Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy stopped dancing to look at what the kids holding cans of paint were going to do with the paint. "Get them!" shouted Young Cayley. Then they all dumped the cans of paint all over Young Gunther and Young Tinka. Gunther and Tinka started walking away with different colours of paint all over them. "This is not over!" shouted Tinka. "Thanks for helping us" said Young Rocky. "Your welcome" said Young Leroy Mack. "Wanna be best friends?" I asked them. "Sure!" they all replied. And from that moment, I knew we would be best friends for life!_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"CeCe! Are you okay?" I heard Rocky's voice.

"Huh?" I said.

They were all looking at me, worried.

"Yeah, Im fine!" I told them.

They all smiled at me, I smiled back. I love them, They are like my brothers and sisters. Going to L.A with them was going to be fun!

**Thats the first chapter! Like It? Love It? Hate? Please review! Please!**


	3. Everything's ready!

**Hey Guys! This is my second chapter of my Shake It Up story. Hope you enjoy it! =D**

Cody's POV

We were all at CeCe's apartment, talking about L.A, When suddenly, Rocky started to worry.

"Guys, were gonna get grounded! I know we will! The last time, we tried going to L.A, CeCe nearly got her hair cut! Luckily we were there to bargain with her mom, but when our parents find out, were gonna be grounded for at least 5 years!" She said nervously.

"Rocky! Relax! Everything will be fine! We'll go to L.A, We'll audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?' and then we'll get in, then we'll come back to Chicago with enough money to buy you those boots you've wanted for a long time!" Said Rachel, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah! But last time we eneded up in Pepe, Texas! What if we end up somewhere worse?" Rocky said.

"Hey! Pepe, Texas was fun! I got to ride a plane there!" Said CeCe's little brother, Flynn, who just walked into the room.

"Yeah! And we danced on that plane wing, remember?" CeCe said.

"Well, yeah, that was fun, But-"Rocky started again but I cut her off.

"Everything will go according to plan, Rocky. This time, you have us to help you!" I said.

She smiled at us. "Okay fine!" She said finally.

"So, when we get to L.A, maybe we could finally check out those pirate movies-" Flynn started talking, but Alex cut him off.

"Hold on there, little man, your not coming." Alex said. "Your staying here."

"But, I wanna come!" Flynn said giving his sad puppy face.

"Sorry, Flynn, your staying," said CeCe.

"Um, CeCe, you do know Flynn will find a way to come with us." Said Cay, looking nervously at Flynn.

"Thats right, Cayley, I will...Mwahahahaha!" Said Flynn. He then went into his room giggling.

"That little dude scares me." I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"But what about those of us who aren't on Shake It Up! Chicago? If you aren't on Shake It Up! Chicago, then you can't come to L.A, and we were supposed to be on 'Really? You Call That Dancing?' all together. So were just gonna have to go next year! " Rocky said. She looked happy that she found a way to stop us.

We all sat there thinking for a few minutes. Then Sydney got an idea. "Ty got a new car did'nt he?" she asked Rocky.

"Yeah, he did, why did you...You want Ty to drive those of us aren't on Shake It Up! Chicago, to L.A don't you? Well, If I know Ty, and I do! He'll never say yes to that.

"Well, lets ask him!" I said

The next day.

Ty's POV

"Okay, sure!" I said to Sydney.

"What ! " Rocky screamed.

"Yes! Thanks Ty, you rock!" Steph hugged Ty.

"Um, Dont I deserve a hug too?" Cody asked Steph.

"Why?" said Steph.

"Because...It was my idea to ask Ty!" Cody replied.

"Uh, Okay" said Steph, and she hugged Cody.

We all gave Cody a weird look.

"Okay,... So, we leave for L.A next week," said Sydney.

"Yeah, We'll see you there." Said CeCe.

"Wait, Why can't you just get a plane?" Ty asked.

"Gary doesn't want to waste money on an airplane, so were going on the Shake It Up travel bus." Rocky explained.

"Okay, I've always wanted to see L.A anyway." Ty said.

Next Week.

Flynn's POV

I really wanna go to L.A! CeCe gets to go, but I can't? its not fair! Suddenly, I got an idea. I went into the living where my mom was sitting.

"Hey mom" I said, smiling.

"Hey Flynnie! Sorry, you didn't get to go to L.A with your sister. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you go anyway!" she said laughing at her own joke.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, anyway, Im going to Crusty's, Im having pizza with Henry there." I said smiling.

"Okay, have fun! Oh and be safe!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay! Love you!" I said running out the door. As soon as I left the apartment, I took out my phone and dialled Henry's number.

"Hello, My young friend, who seeks pleasure in graphic novels and supernatural beings, and what-not" said Henry on the other end of the line.

" Yeah, whatever, Henry, are you at Crusty's Pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"Good, because we are about to have an amazing adventure!" I said. And with that I went to Crusty's Pizza.

When I got there, Henry was already eating his pizza. " So, whats this amazing adventure you were telling me about?" Henry asked me.

Just then I saw Ty come in and sit down. He started talking to Deuce. "Were going to Los Angeles" I said. Henry's eyes widened. I smiled. This was going to be the best day ever!

Deuce's POV

I was a cleaning a table, when my best friend Ty came in.

"Hey Deuce! You still coming to LA with us?" he asked me.

"Of course I am! Hey Uncle Frank, Im going now!" I said.

"Alright, Deuce, See ya." Uncle Frank said. "Oh, and watch out for your cousin Donald! He's a bit of a lunatic." He called back at me. "Okay!" I called back.

"Your cousin Donald?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, my cousin Donald, I don't know what happened to him, but he had to stay in prison for being crazy and stuff. They say he accidently breathed in some sort of gas or something. So he was sent to prison in LA." I explained.

"Wow, I hope we don't meet him!" Ty said.

"Me too" I said.

"Next stop, LA!" Said Ty as we got into his car.

"Hey Ty, turn on the radio!" Sydney said.

Ty turned on the radio, and we drove off.

Flynn's POV.

This is awesome! While Ty was talking to Deuce, me and Henry snuck into the trunk of his car! Now were going to LA!

Best .Day. Ever!

**How was that? Was it good? Hope you like!**


	4. Road Trips Are Full Of Surprises

**You guys are being so nice! You know what? Were all officialy best friends! Yay! Lol So, anyway, if you have any ideas, please tell me, Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! =D**

Cody's POV

We were all really excited! Everyone in the Shake It Up! studio loved us for convincing Gary to bring us to LA. Gary still doesn't know that the reason we wanted to go to LA was because we wanted to audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?' , He just thinks its a field trip. So while we were getting onto the Shake It Up travel bus, those of us who weren't on Shake It Up! Chicago were with Ty, who was probably on the way to LA by now. As we were getting into our seats, I found Steph sitting at a window seat and as I was about to sit beside her, but Gary got there first.

"Sorry Art Boy, this is the only comfortable seat on this bus. If anyone is gonna sit on this seat, its me! " Gary said smiling.

So, I went to sit behind Steph. Joe Mike sat beside me. Alex and Mack sat behind us and CeCe and Rocky sat across from us.

Joe Mike started laughing.

"You should have seen your face when Gary took your seat! Hahaaha" He said.

Everyone started laughing, I felt embarrassed. So, I just brought out my sketch pad and started drawing.

CeCe's POV 

This is it! Were going to LA! Everything will go according to plan! Everything is fine! I decided to have a nap. I had a lot to do in LA.

Half an hour later...

I woke up. I looked around me, Rocky was asleep. Everyone else was asleep too. I looked out the window. It was night. Then my phone rang. It was mom, she probably wanted to see how I was doing. "Hey Mom!" I said into the phone.

"Hey CeCe, How's it going?" mom said. She sounded a little worried.

"Mom , are you okay?" I asked.

"Flynn is missing!" my mom shouted into the phone.

"What?" I shouted back. I must have shouted really loud because everyone around me woke up.

"CeCe, whats going on?" asked Alex, still a little sleepy.

"Flynn is missing!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He said.

"Mom, where was he?" I asked my mom.

"He went to Crusty's to meet up with Henry, but he never came back! " Mom said.

"Ty went to Crusty's earlier today!" Rocky said.

"Maybe Ty brought Flynn along with him and the others." said Steph.

"He could'nt have, Ty knows Flynn wasn't allowed to come." Said Joe Mike.

"CeCe, didn't your mom put a tracking device on your phone and Flynn's phone?" Cody asked.

"I already asked her about that. Apparently, Flynn turned off his phone. Henry is also missing, and his phone is off too!" I replied. This is bad! This was supposed to be the best day ever. But now, my little brother and his friend are missing. Joe Mike started dialling on his phone.

"Im calling Deuce. Maybe he saw them." He said.

Deuce's POV

I am having so much fun! Were on our way to LA, Im with my friends, nothing can ruin my day. Nothing! Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was my good cousin Joe Mike.

"Hey Joe Mike, Hows it going with you guys?" I asked.

"Not so good, Deuce, Flynn is missing" Joe Mike said. Okay, When I said nothing could ruin my day, forget I ever said that. Flynn was missing?

"Miss Jones said he went to Crusty's with Henry but he never came back home." Joe Mike continued.

"Whats going on man?" Ty asked me, he must have seen the expression on my face. "Dude, Flynn and Henry are missing!" I said.

"What!" Screamed Ty. He immediately stopped the car. "Whoa! Whats goin on?" said Cayley, who had been sleeping.

"Shhhhhh!" said Alexis. "Did you guys hear something?" She said. She got out of the car and opened the trunk. She screamed. We all then got out of the car and went to see what Alexis was screaming at. As I looked into the trunk, I was relieved but also shocked.

" Deuce? Was that Alexis? Whats going on over there?" I heard Joe Mike say. I brought my phone up to my ear and said

"Tell CeCe we found them." I said.

**So, What do you guys think? Please review!**


	5. Ruined Chances

**Thank you so much the reviews! You guys are the best! Reading your reviews makes me so happy to continue writing this story. You could even try imagining this story as an actual Shake It Up! episode or movie. Please review! They mean a lot to me!**

Flynn's POV

Everything was going according to plan! And once, We arrive in LA, i'll call mom and tell her CeCe made me come with her for support. When me and Henry snuck into the trunk we hid behind the suitcases and luggage and just stayed there. After a while we fell asleep. We woke up when we felt the car stop.

"Flynn! Wake up!" Henry half whispered and half shouted at me.

I woke up. "Shh! Stay quiet!" I whispered.

Then suddenly the trunk opened up and there was Alexis, she looked at us for a moment before screaming. Everyone else joined her. Deuce had his phone with him and he said "Joe Mike, tell CeCe we found them." He then hung up his phone and he pulled me out while Ty pulled Henry out.

"What are little dudes doing hiding in the trunk?" Ty asked.

Henry suddenly had a nervous breakdown.

"It was all Flynn's idea! I didn't want to come! It was all his fault. I thought we were allowed to come but then if we were we wouldn't be hiding in a trunk and –" Henry kept on going but Jessy cut him off.

"Henry! Calm, down! The important thing is, your both safe! We just need Miss Jones to tell us what to do." Jessy said.

"We just wanted to come to LA with you guys." I said looking disappointed.

"Come on, lets get into the car. Its cold out here." Ty said. When we got in, Ty turned on the heater. I started to fall a sleep. Worst. Day. Ever

Cody's POV

"They found them! It turns out Flynn and Henry hid into the trunk of Ty's car." Joe Mike said. We were all relieved.

"Im calling mom right now." CeCe said.

Phew! They were safe!

"Okay Guys, We'll be in LA in half an hour!" Gary said.

"Okay, mom, love you too. See you there." CeCe said. She looked sad and disappointed. "Whats wrong CeCe?" Mack asked.

"My mom was glad that Flynn and Henry are safe. But the bad news is, she's coming over to LA. Now we'll never be able to audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?'. My mom will be supervising us all." CeCe said putting her phone into her bag. "This is the worst day ever! Our chances are ruined!" CeCe said.

Half an hour later...

"Here we are kids! LA!" Gary said. As we stepped out, we were amazed by the lights and buildings and signs and the energy of Los Angeles!. We went into The Hotel Denoument : LA's Finest Five Star Hotel.

"Okay, listen up! You all get to share one room with 3 people, So thats 4 people. Except for me! I get my own room. Now pick your roommates and get your keys at the reception desk." Gary said, and he walked away.

I looked around for people to share my room with. Joe Mike ,Alex, Mack and Reymond! There, easy, I glanced at Steph. "You guys go on, I'll catch up with you later." I told the guys. I walked over to Steph and picked up her suitcase. "Need help?" I asked her. "Yeah, thanks" she replied. I carried her suitcase up to her hotel suite.

"So, do you wanna look around the hotel together?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Sure! See you at the lobby in 5 minutes?" She asked me.

"Yeah! Sure" I replied. She then picked up her suitcase and went into her hotel suite. "YES!" I shouted as I walked to my hotel suite.

**But what they didn't know was that an old enemy of thiers was staying in that exact same hotel...**

**Hehe, Please review!**


	6. A Little Bit Of Spying

**Here's the next chapter of my Shake It Up story! Remember, if you have any ideas, please tell me! Im so glad your all enjoying my story**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I've made this chapter a bit longer just for you guys! Enjoy!**

Deuce's POV

When we all got back in the car, Ty turned on the heater. I looked back at Flynn and Henry. Flynn was asleep, and Henry was doing math calculations with his calculator. There was a gas station just from where the car was parked, So Ty went in to get us some food. As we were eating our food, Cayley's phone rang.

It was CeCe, They talked for a while before Cayley hung up.

"CeCe's mom said we should keep going." She told us. Just then, Flynn woke up.

"So, were still going to LA?" He said excited.

"Yes, were still going to LA, But your mom is coming, So, while were all having fun, your mom will be with you." Cayley said.

Flynn looked disappointed. "Don't be sad Flynn, At least we still get to go to Los Angeles." Henry said, trying to cheer Flynn up.

Ty started driving again. Henry was right. Even though our day was ruined, at least we still get to go to LA.

CeCe's POV

"I told you CeCe, something bad was gonna happen! I could feel it! I told you, but once again, you didn't listen!" Rocky said.

Ever since we got off the bus, Rocky kept on talking and talking about what a bad idea this was and when Flynn disappeared was just a sign that something bad was gonna happen and something about us not being responsible for our actions and some other stuff I wasn't listening to...

I noticed Steph come into the room. She had a smile on her face. "Whats going on Steph?" I asked. "Oh nothing" she said. She quickly changed the subject.

"Whats Rocky going on about?" She asked me. I just shrugged. She laughed. I laughed too. Rocky was walking around in circles, and she was still talking. Me and Steph just sat there watching her. It was funny.

Steph looked at her watch and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the lobby, me and Cody are just going to look around the hotel." She said. She then opened the door and left.

I smiled. Cody and Steph? Didn't see that coming. I went back to watching Rocky walking around in circles.

Cody's POV

I was down in the lobby waiting for Steph, when I saw three girls walk past me. They looked strangely familiar. I was watching them walk away when suddenly, Steph came up to me.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah" I replied. We walked in silence for a bit. Until I saw those three girls again. "Whats wrong?" Steph asked me.

"Those girls look strangely familiar" I said pointing at the three girls walking away.

"Yeah, they do" Steph said. "Well, no time to lose" she said. Then she grabbed my hand and started running after them. I was kinda blushing when Steph held my hand. "Slow down! I don't want them to think were following them!" I said.

Then the three girls stopped walking. I realized they must have heard me. I held onto Steph's hand and we hid behind a maid's cart.

The girls turned around. They shrugged and kept walking. "Lets go!" Steph said. We started following them again.

"Cody! Steph!" shouted a familiar voice. Me and Steph stopped walking. We turned around to find Cayley running after us. Behind her came Ty, Deuce, Flynn, Henry, Jessica and Bailey, Jessy and Sydney. Cayley looked at us. I then noticed me and Steph were still holding hands. Steph realized it too, because we immediately let go of each other's hand. We both blushed. I looked behind me. The three girls stopped walking and turned around again.

I pulled them all behind a wall. "Shh!" I said. I looked behind the wall at the girls. Oh my god! It's them! The others must have seen the girls too.

"I can't believe its them! What are they doing here?" Cayley said.

"Shh!" Steph whispered.

"Come on, lets go tell the others about this" Ty whispered. We all nodded.

When the three girls turned around and walked away, We ran to Rocky and CeCe's suite. They were not gonna believe this...

**Oooooooohhhh. What do you think? Im sorry if your character wasn't in this chappy. I'll try to include them in the other chapters...Please review!**


	7. Guess Who We Just Saw?

**Next chapter of my Shake It Up OC story! Hope you enjoy it!**

Ty's POV

"Lets go tell the others about this" I said. They all nodded. Cody looked back at the three girls who were now walking away from us. "Okay, lets go!" he said. We ran into the elevator. Steph pressed the 6th floor button. We stood there in silence. We heard a loud _Ding! _That told us that we've arrived.

"What room are they in?" I asked Steph.

"Room 167" Steph replied. I knew Steph would be sharing the room with Rocky and CeCe.

I knocked on the door. Rocky opened the door. "Oh hey guys! You finally arrived!" She said to me. She looked at us for a moment. My little sister always knew when something is wrong. "What happened?" She asked, worried.

We all came into the hotel suite. I looked around. Hotel suites are actually bigger than I thought. CeCe was watching tv when she noticed us come in.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. We all found a place to sit down and Cody started talking.

"We have bad news" He said.

"I KNEW IT!" Rocky shouted. We all gave her a weird look. "Sorry" she said.

"Well, while me and Steph were looking around the hotel, We saw –" He was about to say who but Rocky cut him off.

"Deuce's cousin Donald?" Rocky said scared.

"Will you let me finish?" Cody said laughing.

"Sorry, please continue" she said again.

"We saw... Dina, Savannah and Candy Cho." Cody said. I looked at Rocky. Uh Oh, her eyes were twitching. Rocky hates Candy Cho. She was a cheerleader in our school. Candy always won everything. And Rocky always ended up being in 2nd place. When Candy moved away from Chicago, Rocky was so happy. But when Cody mentioned her name, she got angry.

Dina and Savannah were Deuce's two ex-girlfriends. Savannah is a gold digger, which means, she likes boys who are rich. Dina was a perfect girlfriend for Deuce, but they broke up when Dina said she was moving away. She never said where. But now we know. Cayley and Alexis went over to Rocky and tried to calm her down. We heard a knock on the door. CeCe went over to the door and opened it. Stevanna, Jessy and Steph's twin sisters, Jessica and Bailey were at the door.

"You'll never guess who we just saw at the swimming pool." Jessica and Bailey said together.

"Dina, Savannah and Candy Cho, we know." Said Deuce. The girls came in and sat down beside CeCe, who just put a blanket over Flynn and Henry, who were asleep.

"Well, when Ty and the others went into the elevator, we followed them." Stevie said.

"Here's what we heard" Jessy said.

*_Flashback*_

_Jessy's POV_

_When Ty and the others went into the hotel, Me, Stevie and Jessica and Bailey stood outside for awhile. We looked at the city, it was beautiful! We went into the hotel and looked around again. We found Ty and the others run past us and into an elevator. As we were about to go after them, Stevie found Dina, Savannah and Candy Cho walk away . We followed them. We heard them talking._

"_I could've sworn I heard Cayley's voice call Steph and Cody. What are they doing here in LA?" Dina asked._

"_They couldn't be here! No way! Your probably just nervous since we are gonna audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?" Candy Cho said._

"_I hope there are cute and rich boys here in LA! Maybe we'll get to meet the Jonas Brothers!" Savannah said, excitedly._

"_I just feel bad for breaking up with Deuce." Dina said sadly._

"_Will you forget about Deuce? I don't know what you see in him, he wasn't cute and he wasn't rich!" Savannah said._

"_Don't talk about my Deucie like that!" Dina shouted angrily._

"_Will you two shut up! Dina, he isn't your Deucie anymore. He probably moved on." Candy said._

_They walked in silence for a while. Until Dina spoke again._

"_What if Rocky, CeCe and the others are here? " She asked._

"_They couldn't be here! They are not here!" Candy shouted. She quickly changed the subject. "So, Dina, have you contacted Crazy Donald yet?" Candy asked, this time she was a bit calm._

"_Yeah, He'll meet us at Thursday, 5 o'clock. But I feel bad for using Deuce's cousin. If Deuce finds out, he'll freak!" Dina said, worried._

"_Dont worry! Its all for a good cause" Candy said, this time she had a evil, sinister voice. Candy and Savannah started laughing like evil geniuses._

_Me, Stevie, Jessica and Bailey stopped walking. "We have to tell the others about this!" said the twins together._

"_Yeah!" Stevie replied._

"_Okay, lets go!" I said. "Do you know what room they are staying in?" I asked._

"_Yeah, in room 167 on the 6__th__ floor." Stevie said. We then ran to the elevator._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Deuce's POV

Oh no! Cousin Donald? What were they doing to him? What was this 'Good Cause' Candy was talking about. I was starting to freak out like Rocky now.

"Who's Donald, Deuce?" Bailey asked me. Ty explained about my crazy cousin Donald.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" asked Jessica.

"First of all, were not gonna let Dina, Savannah and Candy, see us." Jessy said.

"We've got to find out what they are gonna do with Deuce's cousin Donald." Stevie said.

"But now, lets tell the others." Cody said. Steph sent a text to the rest of the best friends.

**Come to Room 167, We have big news.**

**-Steph.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again today or soon. =)**


	8. A Mystery Begins

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter! So, I was thinking, maybe I could put in other characters from other Disney Channel Shows? What do you think? **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Cody's POV

In less than a minute later, all of our other best friends were at the door. They came in and sat down, anxious to hear what the big news was.

"Whats going on?" Mack asked. Stevie explained everything.

"I never thought i'd ever see them again." Amy said.

"We need to know what they are doing with Deuce's cousin Donald." Steph said.

We sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"Hey CeCe, when is your mom getting here?" asked Cayley. Just then, Flynn and Henry woke up.

"Mom?" Flynn asked, still a little sleepy.

"I don't know, she's leaving tomorrow, So, she'll probably come in two days or so." CeCe replied. We all stared at CeCe.

"What?" she asked.

"CeCe, you just did math! Im so proud of you!" Rocky said.

"Yeah! I did!" CeCe said excited.

"Lets go have fun!" Flynn said, fully awake now. He got up and ran to the door. Ty grabbed his arm. "Your not going anywhere, your mom said we have to look after you until she gets here." Ty said.

"Okay, so here's the plan!" Bella said. " Some of us will be out spy on Dina, Savannah and Candy, while some of us stay here and babysit Flynn and Henry." She said.

"Great idea Bella!" Reymond said.

"Okay, we start tomorrow! Right now im tired!" Joe Mike said. We all nodded. "Where gonna go get checked into the hotel" Ty said getting up. While the others went down to get checked in, the rest of us went back to our rooms. Since they were wasn't anyone else to share the room with, it was only Rocky, CeCe and Steph. Flynn and Henry share with Ty and Deuce, while Jessy, Stevie and Jessica and Bailey all shared. On my way out, I looked back at Steph, who was behind me.

I smiled at her, I didn't have any other thing to say. She smiled back. "Well, goodnight Cody" she said. "Goodnight Steph" I said, I tried doing a cute smile. We leaned in to hug, but CeCe pushed me out the door.

"See ya Cody!" She said, laughing. She then shut the door. I turned around to Joe Mike and Alex looking at me. They started laughing. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I then stopped walking and turned to around to look at them.

"Have you guys picked your beds yet?" I asked them.

They stopped laughing. "No" They said together.

"Good, I pick the top bunk!" I shouted and then ran.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" They shouted, then chased after me.

Next Day...

No one's POV

They were all back at Rocky, CeCe and Steph's hotel suite to talk about their plan. Rocky, CeCe, Steph, Cody, Joe Mike, Alex, Mack, Reymond, Cayley , Amy and Jessy were going to find the three girls while the others stayed with Flynn and Henry. Henry had bought some walkie-talkies at the hotel gift shop.

Rocky, CeCe, Steph, Cody, Joe Mike and Alex, Reymond, Cayley, Amy and Jessy went down to the lobby.

"Okay, lets split up!" CeCe said. They all went separate ways. Cody was thinking of different things to say to Steph.

"Steph, would you like to...no, thats not good. How about Stephanie, I was wondering if you would like to...Urghh! No" he said to himself, he heard a small giggle from behind him. He turned around and found Steph laughing at him.

"You still talk to your imaginary friends Cody?" Steph asked, laughing.

"Not anymore, they moved away" Cody said a little embarrassed. When Cody was 6 years old, he used to talk to his imaginary friends, Leo the the lion and Foxy the fox. Steph was still laughing at Cody. Cody started laughing to.

"Why is everybody laughing at me these days?" Cody asked.

"Because your funny!" Steph said. She blushed a bit. "Hehe, we should keep walking." Cody said, blushing. They kept on silently walking, looking for the three girls. Suddenly, three children ran out of the elevator, A girl who looked of about 14 years old ran beside a boy who looked about 12 or 13 years old. Behind them, ran a little girl of about 3 or 4 years old. The 14 year old girl had tripped on her untied laces and fell. Steph and Cody ran over to the girl and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, Im fine. Thanks." The girl said. The 12 or 13 year old boy looked back over his shoulder. "Violet come on!" He said. The 14 year old girl picked the little 3 or 4 year old girl up and she ran away with the 12 or 13 year old boy close behind her. Steph and Cody watched them run away out of the hotel door and disappear. Then a tall and skinny man ran up to Steph and Cody and asked. "Have you seen three children run past here?" He asked.

Steph and Cody didn't know what to do. The man could be the children's father, but he could also be some stranger. Steph pointed towards the swimming pool. "They went there!" she said. The man immediately ran away towards the pool. Steph grabbed Cody's hand and they ran after the three children.

"Steph, the man will realize we gave him the wrong directions" Cody said.

"I know, but we'll be long gone by the time he tries to find those kids." Steph replied.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked. Steph grinned at him.

Cody knew that look. Everyone knew that look.

"Uh Oh" Was all Cody could say.

They ran out of the hotel and after the three children.

Rocky's POV

I cannot believe Candy Stinkin Cho was here! Uurrghhh! She's been making my life miserable ever since she joined the cheerleading squad at our school. Me, CeCe, Cayley, Jessy and Amy were looking for Dina, Savannah and Candy when we heard loud voices.

"Cecelia Jones!" Said one voice.

"Raqueal Blue!" Said another.

"Amerella Trinaya!" said another voice.

"Cayley Danielle Morgan!" said another voice.

"Jessy Morris!" said another voice.

We all froze. We turned around. "Busted!" said Flynn walking out of an elevator.

**Hope you liked this chapter! By the way, do any of you know the book called: A Series Of Unfortunate Events? If not thats okay...Please Review!**


	9. Trouble

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Flynn's POV

I cannot believe it! CeCe gets to go spying around the hotel, while me and Henry have to stay in a boring hotel suite with nothing to do! I decided to go around the girls rooms and look around to see if I could find anything interesting. But all I found was nothing but clothes and make up. Urggh! I walked back into the living room and I found something on the table. Alexis's diary. I got to admit, I do kind of have a crush on her. I picked up her diary.

"Flynn! Don't!" Henry said, walking up to me.

"Oh come on, Henry, I just want to see if she wrote anything about me." I said.

"Flynn, your 11. Alexis is 14!" Henry said. I saw Alexis walk into the room. I hid the diary behind my back and smiled at her.

"Hey Flynn, Hey Henry." She said. She looked back at me. I was still smiling.

"Flynn, what are you hiding?" She asked me, looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing," I said. Deuce came in, He had gone out to buy some new earphones. Alexis looked at the table.

"Flynn! Where's my diary!" She said. As soon as Deuce came in, I ran out. Alexis started chasing after me. I was running down the hall thinking of where to hide. Just then, a man came out of an elevator. The elevator doors were just about to close when I jumped in just in time. I waved goodbye at Alexis, who was too late to catch me. As the elevator made its way down to the lobby, I started flipping through the pages of Alexis's diary, but I didn't see anything about me! I came out of the elevator. When I walked out, I saw CeCe and the rest who went out spying. But I also saw mom! And beside her, were a bunch of other moms!

"Busted!" I said to myself, but I guess mom heard me because she walked up to me.

"FLYNN JONES!" She shouted at me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" she continued shouting.

"Um, a lot?" I asked. Mom just stared at me with anger in her eyes. Behind her, I saw Stephanie and Cody run out of the hotel. Alexis ran out of the elevator and she grabbed her diary from my hands.

"Flynn! If you ever steal my diary again..." Alexis said.

"You stole her diary!" Mom and CeCe asked.

Mom and the other moms stepped into the elevator, Mom carried me with one hand and grabbed CeCe's hand with her other hand.

I looked at Rocky and CeCe, "Uh Oh" I said to them.

CeCe's POV

Oh no! Mom's here? She was supposed to be here tomorrow! Now, were never gonna audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?'. I also noticed Steph and Cody run out of the hotel. But I was too distracted to watch them. I just don't know how mom managed to get all the other moms to come. All of them! Even Deuce's mom was here! I just didn't see Sydney's mom. We went into my hotel suite. Everyone looked surprised to find their moms in the doorway. We are in so much trouble!

Cody's POV

As Steph pulled me out of the hotel, I glanced back. CeCe's mom and a bunch of other moms were standing there! Alexis saw us and tried running after us, but her mom grabbed her arm.

"Steph! What are we doing? We have to go back!" I said to Steph. As we were still running out in the streets of Los Angeles, Steph looked at me, while running.

"Those guys might be in danger! We have to help them!" She said. When Steph looked back at me, We hadn't realized we ran onto the road. Dozens of cars came driving at high speed towards us. "Steph!" I shouted. She looked back and saw the cars. I picked her up and jumped out of the way. As we landed on the sidewalk, Steph landed on top of me. She didn't realize that until she looked right into my eyes. We both smiled and blushed. Then Steph stood up and looked at the road. I stood up too.

"There they are!" She said, pointing at the road in the distance. "We have to help them Cody!" she said. I stared at her for a moment. I held her hand tightly.

"Lets go." I said. She nodded. We started running after the three children. We didn't care about anything at the moment. We had to help those children...

**What did you think? Im so sorry for not putting any characters in this chapter. But don't worry! Your character will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	10. Violet, Robert and Sunny

Ty's POV

When Flynn ran out, I was about to go after him. But then I saw Alexis run after him. Then I sat back down. A few minutes later, Alexis came into the room.

"Did you get your diary back?" Stevie asked Alexis. Alexis didn't say anything.

"Where's Flynn?" I asked.

"He's right here." Said a voice. It was CeCe's mom. I quickly stood up.

"There you are Flynn! I was so worried about you!" I said trying to sound like a responsible teenager.

"Save it Ty!" my mom said, looking angry.

"You were supposed to be responsible adults while we weren't here." CeCe's mom said.

"But mom!" CeCe started.

"No buts, CeCe! Were all going home! Now! Go pack your things." CeCe's mom said. We all groaned. We just got to LA, But were already going home. We didn't get to do anything!

"Im so sorry guys." CeCe said.

"Its okay CeCe, We knew this plan would never work out anyway." Rachel said. We all nodded in agreement. CeCe turned around to Flynn.

"This is all your fault!" CeCe shouted at him.

"My fault? I just wanted to come and support you for when you auditioned for...whatever it is you were gonna audition for." Flynn said, trying to use his most cutest baby voice.

"Flynn! Shush!" CeCe said, worried.

"What?"CeCe's mom said angry. Just then Gary came to the door.

"Knock knock!" He said, looking cheerful.

"Sorry, Gary, were going home." Rocky said.

"What? Why?" Gary asked.

"CeCe only wanted to come here to LA just so she could audition for a TV show." CeCe's mom said.

"I am so disappointed in you! I can't believe I made you spend time with my mother!" Gary said. CeCe's mom gave him an angry look. Gary looked scared.

"Um, Have a safe trip back home! Bye!" he said, He then ran away.

"You are all grounded for... 3 months!" CeCe's mom said. All the moms agreed. Rocky looked at CeCe.

"I told you we were gonna get grounded!" Rocky said.

"Well, actually, you said we were gonna get grounded for at least 5 years...but we only got grounded for 3 months..." CeCe said. We all stared at CeCe with anger in our eyes.

"Wait a minute..Where's Cody?" Cody's mom asked.

"And Stephanie?" Steph's mom asked.

"I saw them run out of the hotel. I think they were running after someone." Alexis said.

"We have to find them!" Cayley said.

"But we don't know where they are!" Jessy said.

"Or where they are headed for." Amy said.

"Okay, lets go find them!" CeCe's mom said. We all ran out of the hotel suite. As CeCe's mom and the other moms went into the elevator, she called back to us.

"You kids stay here!" she shouted. But we all ran down the stairs ignoring her. We were all tired when we arrived down at the lobby. We all sat down for a rest. Flynn looked at the elevator and saw the moms run out.

"Lets go go go!" He ordered. We all got up and ran to the hotel car park. I was surprised to see that we fitted into my car. I started the car and drove away.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble!" Henry said.

"Henry! Relax! This is the amazing adventure Im talking about! But I was expecting maybe some pirate sword-fighting, but this search and rescue adventure is okay, I guess." Flynn replied.

"Uh oh! Our moms are right behind us!" Jessica and Bailey said. I decided to drive a bit faster. Steph and Cody could be in danger. We had to find them. Maybe this will show our moms that we are responsible adults.

"There they are!" shouted Cayley. She pointed out the window at two teenagers chasing holding hands, chasing after a girl who is a holding a little girl and a boy, who was running behind the girl. They all ran into an alley.

"Ty! Stop the car!" Joe Mike said. I stopped the car. "Why?" I asked.

Alex opened the car door. "We'll catch up to Steph and Cody, and you go around the street." He said.

"Okay, good idea. Flynn, Henry, you two stay here!" I said. Flynn and Henry looked disappointed but they stayed put. When they all got out, I started driving again.

Cody's POV

Me and Steph were catching up on the three kids. We tried calling out to them, but they couldn't hear us over the noise of Los Angeles. The three turned into a dark alley filled with smoke. We stopped running. We couldn't find them will all this smoke. But we did see their shadow. So, we chased after their shadows instead. Suddenly, a voice called out to us.

"Who are you?" It asked, it sounded like a girl.

Steph stepped forward a little. "We wanna help you." She said. We then heard a boy's voice.

"Violet, those are the two who helped you up back at the hotel." He said.

"Yeah, its us. Are you guys in danger?" Steph asked. Steph started walking towards them. I couldn't see her through all the smoke. I decided to step forward just like she did. When I did, everything became so much clearer. The three kids were sitting down at a brick wall. Steph was sitting close to them. I looked down at them. The girl who looked about 14 was wearing a purple dress that reached down to her legs, she was also wearing white and pink high tops. The boy who looked about 12 or 13 years old was wearing glasses. He was also wearing a white shirt with a blue cashmere sweater over it, he also wore blue jeans with black converse. The little girl who looked about 4 or 5 years old was also wearing a dress. The dress was green and it reached down to her knees. She wore little black boots.

"Im Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." Steph introduced herself. She then pointed at me. "And thats Cody." She said smiling. I waved at them. The girl who looked about 14 stood up and introduced herself.

"Im Violet." She said. She pointed at the boy. "Thats my little brother Robert." She then pointed at the little girl. "Thats our little sister Sunny." She said smiling at us.

"Why were you guys running? Is someone after you?" I asked her. Violet took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well, -" As she was about to continue, we heard two familiar voices.

"Steph? Cody? Are you guys here?" It was Joe Mike and Alex.

"Were over here!" Steph shouted back. Suddenly, Joe Mike and Alex and the rest of our best friends came through the smoke. We heard a car stopping. Then suddenly, Flynn and Henry came from the other end of the brick wall. Followed by Ty.

The three kids backed up against the wall. They looked scared.

"Its okay, their our friends, you can trust them." I said. Steph introduced them all to the three kids. Rocky sat down beside Violet.

"You can tell us what happened. Were you new friends." She said smiling.

Violet took another deep breath and started telling her story. "Okay, Well, It all started..."

**What did you think? Please review, remember, if you have any ideas, please tell me. Here are Violet, Robert and Sunny's profile.**

**Name: **Violet Anne Olsen.

**Nickname: **None. Just Violet

**Gender: **Girl

**Age: **14

**Hair Colour: **Brown. Reaches down to her back.

**Height: **Same height as us.

**Traits: **Smart, dancer, bookworm, music

**Hobbies: **Reading, dancing, listening to music

Violet loves music, she listens to music and she sings

**Name: **Robert Olsen

**Nickname: **Smart boy

**Gender: **Boy

**Age: **12

**Hair Colour: **Black. Reaches down to the middle of his neck

**Height: **Inches taller than Flynn and Henry

**Traits: **Reading

**Hobbies:** Reading

Robert does nothing but read. He reads so much, that he knows everything there is to about anything.

**Name: **Sunny Olsen

**Nickname: **The biter

**Gender: **Girl

**Age: **4

**Hair Colour: **Brown. Reaches down to her back.

**Height: **Inches shorter than Flynn and Henry.

**Traits: **Biting

**Hobbies: **Biting into everything she sees

Sunny loves biting. She bites people she doesn't like. But she just loves biting.


	11. Feeling Sorry For The Orphans

**Hey Guys! Im so sorry for not updating in a while, im starting to have Writer's Block, so I need ideas please. And everyone go check out a story by LunarEclipse22428, it's called Frenemies: An all new Semester. Its a great story! You can find it on the movies section on F's (you probably know that) Anyway, here's the the next chapter**

No one's POV

The best friends all stood around Violet, Robert and Sunny Olsen, staring at them with shock and amazement and wonderment_. The Olsen's lived in Florida and were very rich, until their whole mansion mysteriously got set on fire. They were the only survivor's of the fire. As the flames were creeping around the house, they managed to jump out of a window and safely land on piles of garbage bags. An old neighbour found them and brought them to an orphanage. After a month or so, a very tall and skinny man came to the orphanage and adopted the three Olsen orphans. The man's name was Olaf, he came from Cuba. Olaf brought them to his home and cared very little for them. He made them work and cook for him. Then a year later, Olaf brought the Olsen orphans to a hotel called The Hotel Denoument in Los Angeles. The orphans didn't like Olaf one bit. They decided to spy on him for a bit. They found out Olaf is a master of disguise and was released from prison 3 years ago. Olaf had found them reading his papers and documents, he started shouting at them. Sunny got scared and she ran out the hotel suite with Violet and Robert close behind her. Violet pulled her two siblings into an elevator. They watched Olaf run and trip over a table leg as the elevator doors started to close. When they arrived at the lobby, Violet tripped over her untied shoelace and she saw a teenage boy and a teenage girl( Cody and Steph) run over to her and help her up. She picked Sunny up and grabbed Robert's hand and they ran out the hotel. They didn't know where they were going but they knew they had to get away from Olaf. They then decided to hide in a dark alley full of smoke. They sat down and rested when they noticed two figures appear behind the smoke. Thats when Cody, Steph and the rest joined them._

They all stared at each other in silence. Stevie noticed a small tear trickle down Violet's face. She couldn't help but feel pity for the Olsen orphans. The others must have also noticed Violet's tear and feel pity for her because they all sat down around the orphans. Stevie then realized something.

" Violet, weren't your parents Michael and Liliane Olsen?" She asked. Violet nodded.

" Michael and Liliane Olsen? Michael was a famous scientist and Liliane was a stylist for a famous singer!" Cayley said, feeling even more pity for the orphans. Violet nodded again.

" Guys, we've got to do something, we've got to help them." Steph said, looking at everyone. They all nodded. " But, we have to go back to the hotel too, our moms are getting worried." Alexis said. Rachel stood up and looked down at the Olsen's. " You guys are coming with us." She said. They looked confused. " How?" Robert asked. Steph looked at Rachel and then did her ' I've got a plan' smile.

Back to Rocky, CeCe's and Steph's hotel suite

They were all grounded for 6 months now. They girls were in Rocky, CeCe and Steph's suite and the boys were with Cody, Joe Mike, Alex and Reymond. Steph and Rachel went over to the window and pulled it open. Violet climbed in and carried Sunny in too.

" Are you sure about this?" Violet asked looking a bit uncertain.

" Relax! Our moms have gone out sight-seeing and shopping. They'll call us when they're coming back. When they do come back, you can hide in our room." CeCe said. Cayley looked at Violet and Sunny. Then she looked at the girls. They all smiled.

" You need new outfits!" The girls all squealed looking excited and heading for the door, on their way to the hotel shops. Their moms said they could stay in LA just for a while. They also said they weren't allowed to go out the hotel, but they didn't say they couldn't shop **IN **the hotel...

The boys

Joe Mike and Alex pulled open the window and in climbed Robert. " Are you guys sure about this?" he asked looking nervous.

" Of course! The girls will give us a warning if anything is happening." Mack said.

" But I thought you guys were going back to Chicago." Robert said.

" Well, we were, but then our moms decided to stay a while. They just want to see LA." Cody said.

" That means were probably gonna stay here much much longer." Reymond said. Robert looked relaxed. Flynn came into the room.

" Do you guys wanna play a video game?" He asked looking excited. Robert nodded.

**They girls were busy shopping and the boys were busy playing video games, that they all forgot about the three girls, who were planning something...**

**Hope you like this chapter, If you have an idea, don't forget to tell me, and please review! **


	12. Bad Feeling

**Here's the next chapter for the Shake It Up story. Hope you like it!**

Violet Olsen had a bad feeling. She was scared. She was in the same hotel as Olaf. She couldn't help but feel that Olaf will catch her. She couldn't sleep well that night. She was just very glad that her and her siblings now had friends. _Best Friends. _She smiled at the sleeping girls all around her. She then looked at her little sister Sunny who was looking up into her big sisters eyes.

" Bub-bub?" Sunny asked, which probably meant something like 'Are you okay?'. Sunny was only 4 years old, but she was still improving on her speaking skills.

Violet smiled and nodded. " Now be quiet, let the girls sleep." She whispered. Violet got and picked Sunny up. The girls all had a sleep-over, so they all slept in Rocky, CeCe and Steph's big room. Violet walked into the kitchen and put Sunny down. Sunny looked around the kitchen and looked up at her big sister.

" Bah?" she asked, which probably meant 'What are we doing here?'. Violet smiled again and whispered " Were going to make breakfast for the girls. Its our way of saying thank you." She then started to look for ingredients. The kitchen door was left open, so Sunny decided to look around the hotel suite. As she walked into the living room, someone had walked out of a room. Sunny looked up to see a blonde women with curly hair walk out with her pyjamas on and sit on the couch and turn on the tv. Sunny hid behind the couch the women was sitting on. She had to get to Violet. She quietly tip-toed to the kitchen and started tugging Violet's sleeve.

" Sunny, Whats wrong?" Violet asked. Sunny held a finger up to her lip and said " shushy." Which meant 'Be quiet!' She then held Violet's hand and brang her out of the living room. Violet then realized what was going on. " That must be CeCe's mom." Violet whispered to Sunny. Before they could do anything, CeCe's mom stood up and walked into the kitchen. Violet and Sunny Olsen were praying that CeCe's mom wouldn't open the left bottom cupboard, because they were hiding in it...

Robert Olsen woke up with a bad feeling in his heart. He sensed something. He got up and brushed his teeth then took a shower then got dressed, still with that bad feeling. He had to see his sisters. His sisters. Sisters... Thats it! His sisters! It was something to do with his sisters! He rushed into the living room where Joe Mike and Alex were eating breakfast.

" Hey Robert, there's some cereal in the kitchen if you want some." Alex said. Robert stayed silent. Then ran into the kitchen where Deuce and Cody were eating toast. " Hey Robert, you okay?" Deuce asked. Robert just looked around again and ran out. He was about to run out of the hotel room when Mack and Ty stopped him.

" Where you going Little Man?" Ty asked.

" Whats wrong?" Mack asked. Robert looked around again. He ran up to the very top room. He opened the window and climbed out. The boys ran into the room.

" Where did he go?" asked Reymond looking around.

" I don't know, but why haven't we been up here before? This place could be my new art studio!" Cody said. They all looked at him. " Oh right! Robert, Look! The window is open!" Cody pointed at the open window. They all looked out and saw Robert climbing from window sill to window sill. And just below him were the streets and roads and cars!

" Robert!" Joe Mike shouted.

" Don't worry! I know everything there is about climbing! I read a book!" Robert shouted back.

" Come back!" shouted Reymond.

But Robert ignored all the shouting. He focused on his sisters. But as he focused hard into his sisters, he only noticed a little when he missed a step and started falling down into the city below. As he was falling down, he heard his name being called out.

" Robert!" the voices shouted.

Robert Olsen shut his eyes behind his glasses and felt himself falling...

**Hope you like this Chapter! I'll try to update more!**


	13. What Happened?

**Hope you like this chapter!**

As Violet and Sunny Olsen hid in that tiny cupboard, they sensed something, something to do with Robert! They had a bad feeling he was in danger.

" Robbie!" Sunny whispered to Violet. Violet nodded. They had to get out of the cupboard with- out letting CeCe's mom, who was still in the kitchen, noticing they were there. As they were thinking of a way to get out, the door bell rang. They heard Cody's voice.

" Hello?" Cody asked.

" In here!" CeCe's mom replied. Cody walked into the kitchen.

" Oh hey Ms. Jones. Are any of the girls awake?" He asked, sounding worried.

" Um, I don't think so, is everything all right with the boys?" CeCe's mom asked.

" Yeah! Everything is fine! " Cody replied.

" Hey Cody!" A voice said. It was Steph.

" Hey! Um, can we talk?" Cody asked. Violet opened the cupboard a little enough to see Steph nod. Cody looked at CeCe's mom. " Alone?" he asked. CeCe's ran out the room.

Cody shut the door and sat down with Steph. " Bad news." He said. Sunny gasped a little. " Robert fell off a window." He said. Steph stood up immediately. " What?" she shouted.

" Something was bothering him. He wouldn't tell us, so he started climbing window sills and he missed a step and he fell off." Cody explained. Steph stared at him in shock. " Did he...?" Steph asked, her face going pale. Cody shook his head.

" As he was falling, a someone grabbed him from out a window." Cody said. Violet Olsen suddenly got a vision.

_As Robert was falling. An evil face shot out of a window. It was a man. He giggled and reached out a long and skinny hand. Robert fall onto the hand, as soon as he did, the hand pulled him into the window. The man looked familiar. It was-_

" OLAF" She shouted as she fell out of the cupboard. Sunny fell out after her. Cody and Steph picked her up.

" Violet! Are you okay? Why were you hiding in the cupboard?" Steph asked.

" I'll explain later. The hand that grabbed Robert, it was Olaf!" Violet said. Sunny clung to her big sisters leg. Suddenly, CeCe, Rocky, Stevie, Cayley, Rachel, Jessica and Bailey, Amerella, Sydney, Alexis, Pia Maria, Isabella, and Jessy came in.

" Whats going on?" Asked Stevie.

" We'll explain, later. Violet, do you know where Olaf is staying?" Steph asked.

" Yes. Room 470. What are you doing though? Shouldn't we just tell CeCe's mom? Isn't she a cop?" Violet asked.

" She's not supposed to know your here. Were doing this ourselves. Lets go get the boys." Steph said, she then walked out the kitchen.

Cody and the girls exchanged looks. This is not gonna go well. They ran after Steph.

**Please review!**


	14. Freeing Robert

**Here's the next chapter of the Shake It Up story. Im so sorry if i've taken long to update.. Hopefully I'll be faster. And you've all probably noticed that Gunther and Tinka aren't in this story. Thats because this story focuses a lot on the best friends and the orphans. Maybe i'll put them in my next Shake It Up OC story.**

Robert Olsen was tied to a chair in a small room. Standing in front of him, was Olaf.

"Let me go!" Robert shouted. Olaf shook his head.

"When I adopted you kids, I promised I would never let you out of my sight. You kids are my responsibilities." Olaf said, leaning against a wall. Robert stared angrily at Olaf.

"Why did you even adopt us, if you don't like us?" He asked.

"It's because I need people to work for me! And every good villain knows that kids are the best kind of slaves!" Olaf said, answering as if Robert had asked the most stupid question in the world. Olaf now knelt down in front of Robert.

"Now tell me child, Where are your sisters?" He asked. He was so close that Robert could smell Olaf's stinky breath. But then Robert remembered. His sisters! That bad feeling that caused him to fall off a window sill. His sisters were in danger. But as soon as he remembered that, he suddenly got a new feeling. More of a relaxed and relieved feeling. As if all the problems of the world were done. Like that good feeling you get when you got a perfect score on a test. Robert Olsen felt as if something good was happening. He couldn't tell what it was, but he felt it.

"I don't know where they are." Robert replied, calm in his voice.

"Your lying boy." Olaf said, slightly irritated.

"I'm not! I don't know where they are. In fact, I haven't seen them ever since we ran away from you." Robert said, gaining more courage. Olaf's left eye started twitching. His right eye got wide. He stood up and started jumping. Then he started walking around, talking to himself. He then he jumped some more. He was doing all of this so fast that Robert couldn't help but giggle a bit. Then he heard a voice. A voice that gave him enough courage to stand up with his chair tied to his back.

"Really? You call that dancing?" That voice, belonged to none other than his new friend, Flynn Jones.

Olaf stopped. He looked at Flynn, then the teenagers who came in. One of those teenagers was his sister Violet.

"Let him go Olaf!" Violet said, sternly.

"No! The boy, you and the biting brat are mine!" He shouted.

"Gak!" Sunny shouted back, she did not like being called a 'Biting Brat'. Olaf looked at all the teenagers in the room. He noticed two of them.

"Hey! You're the two teenagers who had given me the wrong directions!" Olaf shouted at Cody and Steph.

"Hehe, Sorry?" Steph said. Suddenly, Joe Mike and Alex charged up to Olaf and jumped on him. Causing all three of them to fall onto the floor. Violet found that as an opportunity to free her brother. She ran over to Robert and tried untying the ropes. But they were too hard. Sunny ran over and started biting the ropes. It worked! In less than a second, Robert was free.

"Thanks guys!" Robert said as Joe Mike and Alex stood up and ran out the room. Olaf was still on floor, to weak and broken to get up. As the teenagers ran out of the room, he got out his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"Marcie, get the group together! Were about to do some kidnapping..." He said, A large sneer forming on his face.


	15. Orphan's With A Plan

**Here's the next chapter! XD**

Cody's POV

We were all proud of Joe Mike and Alex being strong enough to tackle Olaf like that. I could've done something like that, I just didn't want to make Olaf cry. Anyway, We all down to the lobby and out onto the hotel gardens, were we sat down on the grass and rested. The sun was beating down on us, but luckily Cayley found a giant tree at the top of a hill and we all sat down in the shade. We all just sat down in silence. I took a moment to look around the gardens. At the top of the hill, you could see everything. The little pond. The different kind of flowers growing everywhere. The hotel down at the bottom. It all looked beautiful. I quickly took out my little sketch pad and pencil and started drawing the perfect scenery. Steph looked at the drawing and smiled. Robert then broke the silence.

"Olaf is planning something. I know it." He said.

"We need to find out what." Violet said.

"But how? We can't do anything about it. Were just a teens." Stevie said.

"Can't we just tell the police?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Violet shouted. We all were surprised and looked at her. She had a glint of determination and anger in her green eyes.

"This is our fight. The police can't do anything about this. It's us against Olaf." Violet gestured towards herself and her brother and sister.

"Well, It's _OUR _ fight now." Steph gestured towards herself and all of us. Rocky winced a bit.

"Were not giving up! Were helping you through this." Steph said, looking at me as if asking me to back her up. I stood up.

"Yeah! Whether you like it or not." Was all I could say. The Olsen orphans looked at each other. Then smiled at us.

"Okay, But first we need to find out what Olaf is up to." Mack said.

The orphans stood up and looked at each of us.

"We have a plan..." Violet said. 'Uh Oh' we thought.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review!**


	16. Good Bye Orphans, Hello Donald

**Hey! How are you liking the story so far? Great or boring? Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

"Your running away?" Steph asked in disbelief as they were walking around the giant garden. Violet stopped and looked into Steph's eyes.

"We can't tell the cops, Even if we did, They couldn't do anything. The farther we get away from Olaf, the better." She said. Her whole life, Stephanie Hailey Rhodes couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Giving up is not the answer!" Steph tried telling her. "Running away can't possibly be a plan." She said. Violet picked Sunny up and took Robert's hand.

"Thanks for everything guys. We really appreciate it." Violet said smiling at each of her new friends. The girls, except Steph, couldn't help but shed a tear.

"I guess this is goodbye." Stevie said, wiping away a tear. The orphans nodded. Rocky, CeCe, Pia Maria, Jessica and Bailey, Jessy, Isabella, Stevie and Cayley all ran over to the orphans and hugged them. Steph stood there in silence, not ready to accept the fact that only were the orphans giving up, but they were also leaving them. She felt water blurring her vision. Cody walked up to her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you actually crying?" Cody whispered. Steph wiped her tears away.

"Your actually crying? Wow! Never thought I'd see that happen." Cody said, trying to cheer her up. Steph smiled a bit, but as she took one last look at the orphans, she felt sad again. She walked away and back into the hotel. Violet, Robert and Sunny watched her.

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean too..." Violet's words faded.

"Its okay, We'll talk to her." CeCe said.

"See ya man." Flynn said.

"Bye Flynn." Robert said.

"Bye Robert, When I discover a cure for cancer and win the Noble Peace Prize, I'll make sure to mention your name." Henry said, wiping his glasses with a hand-kerchief.

"Thanks Henry. Bye." Robert said, walking away.

Sunny Olsen looked back at the teenagers. "Ba Ba!" She called out and waved at them. They waved back.

That was it. The Olsen orphans were gone. Out of their sight, but not out of their lives.

"We should go find Steph." Deuce said. They all nodded and sprinted towards the hotel.

When Steph ran into the hotel, she sat down at a little corner and started wiping away her tears. The sleeves of her shirt were almost covered with wet stains. She sat down at that small corner thinking back to when she met the orphans. How she wanted to help them. How good she felt when her friends all wanted to help the orphans too. At that small corner, she watched the orphans walk out of the lobby, and out onto the city.

"Focus Donald!" A voice shouted, snapping Steph out her thoughts.

"Im sorry! Those three kids look familiar." A man's voice said. Steph stood up and quietly tiptoed to where the voices were coming from. There she saw Dina, Savannah and Candy Cho talking with a tall man with wavy black hair. He looked like someone Deuce would know. Wait a minute, didn't she hear name Donald? Crazy Donald?

"Whatever! So you know what you have to do, right?" Candy Cho asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, I do, but I don't see why I have to sabotage a dance show. Why can't you girls just audition just like everyone else?" He asked.

"Audition? No way! We want to win this thing! Not 'audition'." Candy Cho said with slight anger in her voice.

"To me, this whole idea is just stupid." Donald said.

"Whatever! Your going to do it! Or do we have to call the cops and tell them you've escaped?" Candy threatened. Donald winced.

"Okay fine!" He said. Steph stepped out of her hiding spot and walked up to Candy, Dina, Savannah, and Donald.

"You witch!" She said, angry. Dina, Savannah and Candy jumped in surprised.

"I knew it! I told you they would be here!" Dina shouted, happy,. "Um, why are you here?" She asked, looking confused.

"None of your business." Steph said. She looked at Donald. She was about to say something when her friends appeared. Deuce came up.

"Cousin Donald?" He asked, looking scared.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! XD**


	17. Kidnapped!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Remember, if you have any ideas at all, please tell me! Ok, Hope you like this chapter.**

Deuce's POV

Oh no! Cousin Donald is here? My _Crazy_ Cousin Donald? Oh no! I'm starting to freak out again!

"Deuce? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you ever since you were little!" Cousin Donald told me. I just stared at him. Ty was beside me, I could see him backing away. I looked at Cousin Donald. He's a grown man now. His jet black wavy hair. His tanned skin. The freaky scar slicing his left cheek. I almost fainted. I then noticed Dina. She kept staring at me. I wanted to run away from Cousin Donald so badly, but I couldn't. Not in front of my friends and not in front of Dina. It's not that I still like her, which I don't! I just don't wanna look wimpy.

"So, your the infamous Crazy Cousin Donald." Flynn said, walking up to him with no fear at all.

"Yes, Yes I am." Cousin Donald said, ignoring the fact that he was called crazy.

"Flynn! Get back here!" CeCe said, nervously pulling Flynn away from Donald. Dina was still staring at me. I felt her cold stare on me. I had to get away from it.

"Well, Um, Hi! Cousin Donald, Um, We gotta go now." I said, pushing my best friends away from him. We all gave Dina, Savannah and Candy one last look, then we walked away. We hadn't even bothered to ask them what were they up to.

"That was weird." Ty said.

"You know what, Let's just go back to Chicago and forget about all this." CeCe said. We all nodded in agreement.

"You children aren't going back to Chicago." A voice said. We all turned around. A tall and skinny man was wearing a big black coat. Behind him stood, seven big men with muscles. The man snapped his fingers and the seven men came up to us and grabbed us all.

No one's POV

The seven men picked them up and carried them to a janitor's closet. When they were in there, The tall and skinny man opened a secret door and walked out with the seven men right behind him. Steph kept on kicking the man who was carrying her and tried slipping away from his grip. They were now walking down an alley. At the end of the alley was a big black van. The tall and skinny man opened the back of the van. Inside were three children. They were all tied up. The seven men tied up the friends and threw them into the van.

"Who are you?" asked Cayley. The tall man removed his sunglasses and his great big coat. It revealed Olaf.

"We should have known!" Steph shouted. Olaf started laughing.

"What do you want with us?" Cody asked.

"Well, I had to catch you kids too! If I let you go, you would have told the police!" Olaf said. He then shut the van door. The best friends shuffled around to see who the three children were.

"Uh, Hey." Violet Olsen said.

"Olaf caught you guys?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah. He's bringing us to Cuba to work for him." Robert said.

"What? No way! I'm not gonna be some slave!" Steph said.

"First, we need to get ourselves untied!" Henry said.

"No problem, Sunny is working on it." Violet said. Sunny Olsen had already bitten her ropes off and was now freeing Violet. As Sunny worked her way around, Alex asked.

"How are we going to get out of here?".

"I can't get any bars on my cellphone." CeCe said. They all sat there on that smooth carpet on the van, thinking of a way to get out.


	18. Escaped

**Woo! 101 reviews! Yay! Hope you like this chapter!**

Cody's POV

We were now on our way to the airport, where we would go to Cuba and work for Olaf and his muscle henchmen. None of us had spoken for a long time. I glanced at the orphans. Violet was staring into space. Sunny was asleep, and Robert kept trying to find a way out. A few minutes later, the van stopped. I guess were at the airport now. So this was it. We're going to be slaves now. We felt a car door shut. Then footsteps. Olaf opened up the van door. The sun light blinded us. Light shone in and covered all the dark corners of the van. As I looked out, I realized we weren't at the airport. We were still in the city.

Flynn's POV

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

"The airport is a long way, so I need food. You kids stay put." Olaf replied and then shut the door again. I realized this was a chance for escape. At the front wall of the van, there was a little window so that we could breathe in from the open window on the other side of the van. I stood up and looked out. Olaf had left his key in the van! We could get it, then drive away! I told the others about this.

"Yeah, But none of us can fit through that tiny window." Rocky pointed out.

"Yes, But Henry can!" I said. In the corner, Henry looked up at all of us looking down at him.

"No! No way!" He said.

"Oh come on Henry! All you gotta do is climb out through that window, get out of the van, and get us out." Steph said, with her grin. Henry looked up at all of our pleading faces.

"Okay fine!" He said after a moment. He got up and climbed onto Ty's shoulder's and climbed out the tiny window. Nothing happened. Everything went silent.

"Henry, what's the delay?" Robert asked.

"I can't do it." Henry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Henry! Stop being a wimp! Just get out of the van and get us out of here! It's simple!" I said.

"I can't do it because Olaf is coming!" Henry shouted through the window. We all went silent. Sunny, who had already woken up, climbed onto Violet's shoulders and shouted out through the window.

"Vroom Vroom!" She shouted.

"What?" Henry said.

"She means drive. She wants you to start the car and drive!" Violet said.

"I can't! I don't have a license yet!" Henry shouted.

"Henry! Either you start the car or we become slaves!" Joe Mike said.

"I'm scared!" Henry whined.

"Henry! Please do it!" Cayley persuaded him. Just then, Olaf opened the van door, holding bags of food. We all turned around. Olaf looked around us.

"Where's the nerdy boy with glasses?" He asked. Robert called out "I'm here!".

"No idiot! The other boy with glasses." Olaf said. Just then, the van rumbled to life. Henry had finally started the car! The van started to drive away. Olaf had fallen on the road as we laughed at him. As the car kept driving and Olaf's figure came running after us, I called out to Henry "Good boy, Henry!".

Henry looked at us through the tiny window. "Um, It wasn't me." He said.

**Please review this chappy! XD **


	19. Uh Oh!

**Next chappy! Enjoy XD**

"Henry, what do you mean it wasn't you?" Stevie asked.

"If I did start the van, I wouldn't be talking right now." Henry said.

"Well, who was it then?" Mack asked. Donald's face popped up on the window. The kids screamed.

"Relax! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Donald said.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Steph asked, boldly. Donald was about to answer when they heard a loud car horn and Donald's face disappeared and the van shook left and right.

"Um, I suggest you keep your eyes on the road." Henry's voice said.

"Where are you taking us?" Cody asked.

"Back to the hotel, you kids should leave L.A right away." Donald's voice said. The teenagers relaxed.

"What about Olaf?" Joe Mike asked.

"I'll deal with him." Donald said.

"Oh really? How will you do that?" A voice said. The teenagers turned around and found Olaf riding a small hand-glider, hand-gliding towards them. He reached out his hands to grab them, But Sunny jumped up and bit his finger. Rocky caught Sunny and handed her back to Violet. Suddenly Donald landed on top of Olaf. As they half flew and half ran on the road, A truck was coming towards the van. It kept honking.

"Henry, turn the wheel." Rocky said nervously. Henry stared at the wheel.

"Henry! Turn the wheel!" Flynn said. Henry was now sweating. His fingers reaching to the wheel, the truck getting closer.

"Henry!" They all shouted at him. Henry gripped the wheel. He stared at the truck...


	20. Giving Up

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Anyway, Here's the next chapter XD**

The van swerved a sharp right. The teenagers in the back of the van all stumbled to the left side. Olaf threw Donald off his back and reached out to get them. Henry saw this and gripped the wheel even tighter. This time he swerved a sharp left. Olaf had flown so fast that when the van turned left, he flew straight into a butcher's. He flew straight into the shop, over the counter and crash landed into the kitchen. When Olaf got out, he smelled like different kinds of meat. Dogs everywhere ran up and jumped on him, trying to find any meat on Olaf.

The big van stopped outside an old warehouse that was close to the hotel. They all piled out, thanking and complimenting Henry. As they walked back into the hotel, Dina, Savannah, and Candy Cho walked up to them.

Rocky's POV

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the spoilers." Savannah said.

"Spoilers?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, spoilers! Look it up!" Savannah said.

"Um, there isn't anything for 'spoilers' in my advanced dictionary for growing scientists." Robert said. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We want to know what you guys are doing here in L.A" Candy said. That is so like her! Wanting to know everything just so she could ruin it for everyone! Well, not today! I was about to tell her that it was none of her business, when Steph cut in.

"Were gonna audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?' and were gonna win!" She said.

"Oh really? Not if we have anything to do with it." Savannah said. I noticed Dina was quiet. Her eyes kept lingering up to Deuce, then back down.

"Savannah! Shut up!" Candy said.

"We already know about your plans." Cayley said.

"And were not gonna let you go through with it!" Stevie said. Candy stepped closer.

"Really? Well, if you rat on us, then we'll tell the cops about Donald." Candy said, glancing at Deuce.

"Hold on, Donald left prison ages ago! He was freed!" Cody said.

"Well, after we make up some random lie, he'll be back to the mad house." Savannah said.

"What is with you people and your stupid plans that won't work! There are other dance shows in L.A that you could audition for!" Steph said.

I knew Steph was just trying to get them to try another dance show.

"Just remember, were watching you." Candy said. Then she and Savannah walked away. Dina stood there in silence.

"I'm so sorry about this guys! I-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Candy pulled her away from us.

"We can't let them do this!" Alexis said.

"Well, what can we do?" Alex asked.

"Were gonna fight back!" Steph said. We all groaned.

"Steph, fighting back is not exactly the best option." Mack said.

"It's our only option! We have to stop them!" Steph said.

"We can't Steph! Face it, it's over." CeCe said. We all walked away.

Cody's POV

As the other's walked away, I stayed behind with Steph. She sat down at a bench. I joined her.

"It's okay Steph. There should be other ways to stop them." I said. Steph turned to face me.

"I give up." She said. My eyes went wide. Stephanie Hailey Rhodes '_giving up' _?

"Your giving up? Steph, that's not you!" I said, shocked.

"Cody, everything I've tried just doesn't work!" She said.

"Yes it does! Remember when you and I ran into the orphans? You wanted to follow them and help them, which we did!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, But we also got kidnapped and were close to becoming slaves!" She said, water forming in her eyes.

"Don't say that! Sure we got kidnapped but..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"But now our lives are still in danger. I've ruined stuff for us haven't I?" She said, slight tears running down her cheek. I wiped them away. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute like that. I had to draw it.

"It's not funny Cody!" She said, a bit angry. She stood up and ran away. I ran after her.

"Steph! Wait up! I didn't meant to smile!" I called out to her.

"Just leave me alone." She said and ran away. I kept running, but I didn't look where I was going because I hit my head on a wall and fell. What had I done? Jessica and Bailey, Steph's twin sisters came and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't mean to..." I was still lost for words.

"We'll talk to her." Jessica said. I was about to follow them, but they stopped me.

"But, I wanna come and apologize." I said. Bailey shook her head.

"She's our little sister, let us talk." Bailey said.

"And don't worry, we'll throw in a good word for you." Jessica said. I smiled at them as they walked away. I went back up to the hotel suite and started painting a picture of Steph crying.


	21. Kidnapped! Again!

**Next chapter of the Shake It Up Story! Just so you guys know, when I'm finished with this story (Which is nearly done!) I'll make another Shake It Up OC Story. All the OC characters that are already in this story will also be in the next Shake It Up OC Story, As well as some new OC characters. XD. And to all of you whose OC's are already in this story, you'll have to do the new OC form too because when I start the next story, your OC characters will have a grown up a bit more and i'll need details . Anyway, here's the next chapter of ****THIS ****OC story.**

Deuce's POV

We all gave up. There was nothing we could do. We were lucky enough to escape from Olaf. We were just going to go back to Chicago, and forget about L.A. We were all very quiet ever since we came back into the hotel. Mostly because we were all packing up. I noticed Cody walk into the room and straight up the stairs, probably up into the very top room where Robert climbed out of the window there. Cody had turned that room into a little art studio. He probably went to take it down. I thought back to Dina. Her eyes piercing me. Did she still have feelings for me? I decided to forget about it.

CeCe's POV

Ever since we've gotten to L.A, We've forgotten why we worked so hard to get here, to dance. Back in Chicago, we've been practicing real hard. But we never got to audition for 'Really? You Call That Dancing?'. Even if we did, Dina, Savannah and Candy would sabotage it. I can't believe Dina would do that to us. We treated her so well! We hooked her up with Deuce! And this is how she's repaying us? I looked down at my already packed suitcase. This was supposed to be the best time of our lives. I came into the living room to watch TV.

"Welcome back to 'Really? You Call That Dancing?'." The presenter on the TV show said.

"Ugh! Don't even remind me of that!" Stevie said as she came in and sat next to me.

"We might as well watch it." Rocky said, walking in from the kitchen. The presenter was showing the judges the dancers. Dina, Savannah and Candy Cho were one of them.

"Hi! We can't wait to show the judges how we can shake it!" Savannah said, grabbing the microphone from the presenter. Candy grabbed it off of her.

"We know the judges will be really impressed." Candy said. I saw Dina wince. I could also see Candy wink up at someone.

"Well, let the dancing begin!" The presenter shouted into the microphone. The camera zoomed away from the presenter and over her onto a big dance floor, with different flashing colours coming out of the dance floor. On it, the dancers jumped onto in and started dancing.

"That could have been us there." Cayley walked in with the rest of the girls.

"We'd never get to audition anyway. It's too late." Jessy said. We all sighed. I couldn't help but think back to when I saw Candy wink up at someone. I told the girls about this.

"She's up to something! I feel it!" Rocky said.

"Well, it can't be Donald, right? He's a good guy." Rachel said. At the corner of the room, Violet and Sunny were staring at the TV.

"Violet? You two okay?" I asked. Violet and Sunny jumped in surprise and looked at us.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"It's just a bad feeling. Those girls really want to win this dance competition." Violet said.

"I wish we could do something to stop them." Isabella said.

"Hehe, Now you sound like Steph!" Pia Maria laughed. We all paused. Steph. We left her in the lobby. Just then, Steph herself came in through the door, her twin sisters right behind her.

"Hey Steph!" Alexis said.

"Uh, Hey." Steph said. Her eyes were kind of puffy, she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Alyza said, noticing her puffy eyes. Steph nodded.

"So, what's goin on?" She asked, trying to become her usual, up-beat, happy person. The boys walked in then. Cody and Steph looked at each other and quickly turned away. We told Steph, Jessica and Bailey, and they boys about Dina, Savannah and Candy being at the dance show, and something strange going on. I saw a glimmer in Steph's eyes. Her eyes always glimmer like that when she wants to do something that usually gets us into trouble. Her eyes glimmered but she didn't say anything. Usually, we were expecting her to say something like 'We've got to find out what they're up to!' or 'We have to do something!' But she just went silent.

"There's nothing we can do. We should just go back to Chicago." Steph said. We all turned to her. That is not something she would say! Cody just looked down at his feet and stayed quiet. We were all shocked to hear Steph say that.

"Are you okay Steph?" I asked. She nodded again.

"We have to do something!" Robert shouted. We all turned to him now, still shocked.

"I've got a bad feeling Olaf and his goons have something to do with this." Robert said.

"Yah!" Sunny shouted in a agreement.

"Robert's right! We've got to do something!" Violet said.

"But what can we do?" Reymond asked. Violet stood up.

"We have to stop Olaf. This is all getting way out of hand!" She said, walking to the door.

"But how?" Jessica asked.

"I...don't know. Were just gonna have to go to that dance studio and investigate." Violet said. I turned off the TV and we all followed Violet, Sunny and Robert down to the lobby. As soon as we got down to the lobby, a tall and skinny man approached us.

"Olaf!" We all shouted together. Behind Olaf, out came the seven muscle men. They put on gas masks. Olaf put on his gas mask and took something out of his pocket. I didn't know what it was. I looked around the lobby, it was empty, no one in sight. Suddenly, smoke was everywhere. I stayed close to my friends as everything was filled with smoke and everything went black...

**Please review! **


	22. Escaped Again

**Here's chapter 22! Nearly done with this story! XD Hope you enjoy this one!**

Cody's POV

My eyes flashed open. I looked around me. I was sitting on a chair. We seemed to be in an empty room. The last thing I remember was Olaf and his muscle men surround us, then black smoke. My friends were also sitting on chairs. There were two rows of seats. The other row was across from me, and some of my friends were seated there. Some of them were also seated on the row I was on. They had all woken up too. Olaf walked out from a door at the front of the room, holding two keys. He used the first key to lock the room he had come out of and walked over to an escape hatch and unlocked it.

"Where are we Olaf?" Steph angrily asked.

"On our way to Cuba, in my private jet." Olaf calmly said. A private jet? Most private jets are luxurious. But this one only had comfortable chairs and some parachutes on one side, but other than that, it was empty.

"We're not your slaves Olaf!" Stevie said.

"Well, not yet. We'll just have to make a quick stop." Olaf said.

"Where?" We all asked.

"Down to some dancing show where I have to pick up one of my henchmen." Olaf replied. We all now understood. Robert was right. When CeCe had seen Candy Cho wink up at someone it was one of Olaf's henchmen or 'goons'. Captured by Olaf again. We have to escape _again. _A few seconds later, the private jet landed and Olaf opened up the escape hatch. "Be good." He said and walked out.

"Okay, he's gone! What do we do now?" Flynn asked. We all stayed silent, thinking. Henry walked up to the escape hatch and tried opening it. It was locked. He then went to try the door at the front of the jet. That was also locked.

"We're locked in here." Henry said, after making a final effort at trying to pry open the doors. A minute later, Olaf opened the hatch and ran in with a tall and hairy man at his side. From outside, the night breeze of L.A swept in. Olaf unlocked the door at the front of the room and walked in with the man right behind him.

A few minutes later, we heard a loud siren. Flashing red lights were everywhere. Olaf and the tall and hairy man ran out of the front room, panicking.

"You complete idiot! You just had to spill your tea all over the control panel!" The tall and hairy man shouted to Olaf.

"I'm the idiot? This from the man who's afraid of shaving!" Olaf shouted back.

"I'm not afraid! It's just...henchmen look better when they're hairy!" The man shouted back.

"Listen Marcie, I'm not going to have an argument with you now. We've got to do something!" Olaf shouted back over the noise.

The tall and hairy man, whose name was Marcie ran over to the parachutes and picked one up. He opened the escape hatch that Olaf had forgotten to lock.

"Come on! Let's go!" He shouted.

Olaf looked at all of us and shouted back to Marcie. "What about the kids?"

"Forget the kids! Let's just save ourselves- Oww!" He screamed before finishing his sentence, as Flynn got up and kicked his butt, literally. Flynn ran to the parachutes and picked one up.

"Come on!" He shouted. Olaf ran over to Flynn, but Robert and Henry kicked both of his knees. Olaf yelled in pain and fell onto the floor. We all ran and got our own parachutes. Marcie had recovered from his butt kick and lunged for us. We all jumped out of the way. Marcie landed on a chair, upside down. He got up and threw his parachute to Olaf, who had just stood up, only to be brought back to the floor by a parachute bag. Steph seized this as an opportunity and pushed Marcie onto Olaf. The two men rolled around the room, until falling out of the escape hatch. As we rushed over to see them, they were hanging onto the side of the hatch.

"We have to get out of here while we're still flying over L.A!" Cayley shouted.

"So let's jump now!" Violet ordered. That's exactly what we did. We all had our parachutes and we were ready. As we jumped out of the plane, we grabbed Olaf and Marcie and started falling down towards the dark city.

"Woo hoo!" Flynn shouted. We pulled out the cord for our parachutes. As we did, a strong wind blew us around the sky. We finally landed in a car park. Across from us, there was a big studio. A dance studio. Outside of it, two big guards were standing there, holding Olaf and Marcie in their hands. I saw Donald run up to them and whisper something to the guards. Behind Donald, came the police. CeCe's mom was there! Olaf and Marcie were put into a police car, along with the rest of Olaf's henchmen. CeCe's mom came up to us.

"What are you guys doing? Are those parachutes?" CeCe's mom asked.

"No time mom! I'll explain later." She said, getting up and running over to the dance studio, and sneaked in while the guards were talking with the police. We all ran after her. With Olaf going back to prison, this was going to make things easier...

**Please review! XD**


	23. Problems Solved!

**Next Chappy! Please review! XD**

CeCe's POV

I can't believe I actually snuck in! I'm getting better at becoming sneaky! So, anyway, Since we got rid of Olaf now, we might as well get to Dina, Savannah and Candy. I then noticed that my friends were running alongside me. Wow, we really do stick together. We ran down hallways, through different doors and finally into the dressing room. We found Dina, Savannah and Candy in white sparkly tops with pink ballerina tutu's and white boots. They seemed to be having an argument. They stopped as soon as we ran up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Candy asked.

"We're here to stop you." Rocky boldly said.

"Well you're too late! We've already done it." Savannah said and stood back to reveal the rest of the dancers. Some were wet as if they had fallen in water and some people were vomiting into buckets and some people were asleep.

"You got help from Marcie!" Stevie said.

"Who's Marcie?" Candy asked.

"The hairy guy!" Pia Maria said.

"Oh, was that his name?" Candy laughed.

"Again were asking, why couldn't you guys just audition like everyone else?" I asked, still not getting it.

"Because I want to WIN!" Candy shouted. We all just stared at her. That was weird.

"Wait, what do you mean 'I' ? I thought this was a 'we'!" Savannah said.

"That's what I meant." Candy said.

"You said 'I'. You want to win this thing for yourself!" Dina finally spoke up.

"Okay fine! I was planning on doing this myself but it's better with a group because I can leave them to do the work while I go shopping." Candy said.

"Another stupid plan that'll never work." Steph muttered to herself. Candy glared at Steph then turned to all of us and said

"Anyway, I told you guys to stay out of our way or we'll-"

"You'll make up some fake lie about Donald and send him back to prison." I cut Candy off.

"Well, Donald is now a policeman. So you can't get anything on him." Henry said. Dina and Savannah turned and went to stand beside me and Rocky.

"What are you two doing? Get back here! We have to dance now." Candy said.

"You lied to us. You promised me boys!" Savannah said.

"Savannah, once we've finished our dance lot's of boys will surround you!" Candy said.

"Oh please! Even I'm smart enough to know that you're lying." Savannah said.

Ugh! Well...I don't need you!" Candy shouted and stormed out on stage. We ran over to watch her.

The presenter walked up to Candy and asked where Dina and Savannah were.

"Oh, they got stage fright. They insisted that I go on myself." Candy lied. The presenter then left Candy on the stage to dance.

Cody's POV

I didn't want to watch Candy dance. So, I decided to walk around backstage. As I watched people doing their work, my eyes caught something upwards. A can of paint. I looked around to see if anyone could see me, then climbed onto a ladder. The can of paint was on a platform held by four ropes at every corner. Like one of those that window-washers use to go up or down. I climbed the top of the ladder and went to examine the paint. It was new, blood red paint. I looked back down at Candy dancing.

"I know what you're thinking." A voice behind me said. I nearly jumped in surprise when I saw Steph.

"Uh.." Was all I could say.

Steph smiled and said "Great idea Cody." She picked up the can and dumped it. The paint flew down directly onto Candy. The audience gasped in shock. Steph and I started laughing.

"So, um, I guess you and I are good now?" I randomly asked. But Steph didn't hear me. She was already down the ladder and running out on stage with Dina and Savannah. I quickly climbed down and joined the others who had also ran onto the stage.

"This girl cheated her way through to here!"Steph said to the audience.

"She used a criminal to make all the other dancers sick!" Robert said.

"And he threw water balloons at them too, hence making them sick from the wetness." Henry said.

"He also led them on wild goose chases." Ty said.

"But fortunately that criminal went to prison." Flynn said. The TV presenter walked up to a red faced Candy (Or maybe it was just from the red paint) and asked "Is this true?". Candy nodded slowly.

"Then I'm afraid you're disqualified! Security!" The presenter said.

"Wait!" Called out a voice from the audience. We all turned around and a boy of about 18 years old with brown curly hair walked up to us.

"I'll take care of her. She's my sister." The boy said. We all recognized him instantly. It was Randy! Candy's older brother. (**A/N: I'm assuming Randy is Candy's big brother) **Randy led Candy off the stage and they walked out of the room. The TV presenter turned to us. "Would you guys like to dance?" He asked us. Well, that was strange. But it was probably because we were the only ones who weren't sick and unhealthy.

"Sure! We'll be with you in a minute!" Rocky said. The crowd applauded for us as we walked off stage.

Rocky's POV

"Okay, what do we do?" I asked them as we went backstage.

"We dance! We're finally getting a chance to dance on 'Really? You Call That Dancing?'!" CeCe said.

"And here's your clothing!" Gary came right beside us. He handed us a big bag. "No time to explain, just go get changed!" He said.

As we all came out, dressed in our amazing clothes'#, Gary ran up to us again. "Now, your representing Chicago. So make us look good!" He said.

"Gary, how did you know we would be here?" Deuce asked.

"CeCe's mom told me you'd be here and that you'd need clothes. Now go dance!" Gary replied. We all ran onto the stage. Gary handed the DJ a CD and the lights went dark. We all took our place on the big colourful dance floor. The boys wore black hoodies with blue T-shirts, Black jeans that had little colourful strips that light up in the dark with blue and black sneakers. Us girls wore black sleeveless tops with blue skinny jeans and black and blue sneakers that had the colourful glow in the dark strips.

"This is it!" CeCe said. She was right. This is our chance! This is why we came to Los Angeles in the first place! This time nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. The spot lights circled around us and the audience cheered. We started to dance...

**Hope you liked this chapter! XD**


	24. Our Last Goodbye I think

**Okay, here's the last chapter of this story. Do not worry, I'm making another, I already explained in chapter 21. Hope you enjoy this one XD**

No one's POV

"Can you believe this?" CeCe said, walking into the hotel suite and switching on the light.

"I know right? We did it!" Rocky said, falling onto the couch. When they danced on 'Really? You Call That Dancing?', the judges gave them a big 50,000 dollar check for Shake It Up! Chicago.

"We can now buy new stuff for Shake It Up!" Cayley said.

"Well, you kids deserve it!" CeCe's mom said, turning to the Olsen orphans.

"Hi, I'm Georgia, CeCe's mom." She said, shaking Violet and Robert's hand, while waving at Sunny.

"I'm Violet, this is my little brother Robert and our little sister Sunny." Violet said.

"Didn't CeCe tell you that I'm a police officer?" Georgia asked.

"Well, she did. But we didn't want to tell you about it." Robert replied. Georgia turned to the rest of the teenagers who had been watching. They quickly turned away as if guilty of something.

"Well, I don't know what to do with you three." Georgia muttered to herself.

"It's okay. Our grandfather lives here. Actually, he's not that far. Down the street." Violet said.

"You could've told us that before the whole rescue, escape and parachuting thing!" Jessy said. The orphans laughed.

"Is it okay if we stay here tonight? We'll leave the tomorrow morning." Violet asked.

"Of course! And besides, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning too. Back to Chicago." Georgia said.

"Mom! Can't we stay just one more night?" CeCe asked.

"No. If we stay one more night, you kids will probably get yourselves into danger again." Georgia said.

"At least it won't be Olaf!" CeCe said. They all laughed at that.

Cody's POV

Steph was out on the balcony. I decided to join her there.

"Hey Steph." I said, casually. She turned around and smiled. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked up to her.

"So, whatcha doin?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing, it's our last night in L.A, I figured I wanna just look out over the balcony like in the movies." She replied. Okay, so first Steph gives up. Then she decides to watch over the balcony like in the movies? "Your turning into a real girl." I muttered to myself. It turns out Steph heard me 'cause she hit my shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" I said.

"Cody?" Steph asked, looking serious.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's this?" She asked, pulling out the painting I made of her crying. How did she get that?

"Um, that's not mine." I said, hiding my blushes.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Steph pointed at the bottom corner of the painting where the initials _Cody A Stevens _wereon it. I forgot that I signed it. I tried lying again.

"I'm not Cody A Stevens" I said.

"Oh really? Cody Andrew Stevens?" Steph sternly asked. She also knew my full name! There was no point in lying now.

"Haha, Okay, it's mine." I admitted. Suddenly, Steph ran to me and hugged me. I nearly lost my breath!

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, when I finally caught my breath and was able to properly hug her.

"Of course you are, stupid." She said. She gently pulled away from the hug and then faced me. "The next time you paint me, try not to make it depressing." She said and kissed my cheek. She laughed and then walked back into suite. I looked up into the sky and shouted "WOO-HOO!"

"Hey! Keep it down!" An angry man shouted from a distant apartment. I quickly ran back into the hotel suite.

No one's POV

"We are so going to miss you guys!" Cayley said as they waited for their plane to arrive.

"Were gonna miss you guys too." Violet said. Sunny looked around. She had never been in an airport before. She was really surprised when she looked out the giant window and saw a plane landing.

"Ooo!" She shouted in amazement.

"The plane's here!" CeCe's mom said. She walked up to the orphans. "Hope you guys will be alright. Where's your grandfather anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, grandpa went to the bathroom. He'll be awhile." Robert said. Georgia nodded. "Well, we gotta go." She said. Violet hugged everyone, Robert fist bumped the boys and hugged the girls, and Sunny just waved at them. The orphans watched them walk into the plane. They waved one last time and walked away.

Hours later, Rocky's POV

Home, sweet home! We finally arrived back to Chicago. I actually enjoyed L.A, despite our adventure with Olaf, it was great. And our moms ungrounded us for practically being heroes! I already missed the orphans too. As I stepped into the luggage storage room to get my suitcase, my friends were standing around my suitcase.

"What's going on?" I asked them, as they turned around. They didn't answer me. They just grinned with joy. Stevie handed me my suitcase and I looked down at where it had been. Instead of an empty space, there sat three children. A 14 year old girl, a 12 year old boy, and a 4 year old little girl. I gasped. I thought I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Violet? Robert? Sunny?" I asked, still shocked.

"We really want to see Chicago." Violet said.

"We're lonely in L.A." Robert said.

"But, what about your grandfather?" I asked.

"Chicago!" Sunny shouted. The Olsen orphans smiled.

**The End.(Or is it?)**

**Story is complete! Hope you like it! Please review! Next Shake It Up OC story will be soon! XD **


	25. Randomly Written

**Hey all! I hope you guys liked my Shake It Up OC story! I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I've been getting help from my family and a new friend of mine.**

**I really appreciate your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm just gonna tell you a bit about the next story. As you all read in the last chapter, **

**The Olsen orphans snuck into the plane and hid in the luggage storage room. The best friends had found them when they were getting their luggage.**

**Now, the best friends think that the Olsen's left their poor grandfather back in Los Angeles. But they're starting to think that the orphans were lying about their so called 'grandfather'. Do they even have a grandfather at all? Is he even alive? Your gonna have to read it! (When I post it up of course.) I might also include characters from other Disney Channel shows, like Suite Life On Deck characters, A.N.T. Farm, Sonny With A Chance, Jonas, Maybe Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Jessie, Austin & Ally. Maybe even Nickelodeon shows. I might even put all my OC stories together. I'm not sure about Wizards of Waverly Place because they are more magical. Anyway, my sister thought I should do a blooper reel. In case you don't know what a blooper reel is, I'll explain. Imagine this story became a movie, and you are playing your own OC characters. And then this movie became so great, that it was also on DVD. So, then, you put on the DVD (probably because you love seeing yourself on a movie or because your proving to your friends that you were actually in a movie!) Then you check out the bonus features of the DVD. Then you see stuff like**

'**The Cast Of (Whatever this movie will be called when I show a Hollywood guy this story)**

'**Cast commentary' (That's the cast and the director talking through the move, just basically, tell you how the scenes were made and all that)**

'**Behind The Scenes' **

**And there it is 'Bloopers'**

**I honestly don't know what a blooper is. I'm just explaining it in my own words. Basically, a blooper reel is the actors messing up their lines and goofing around the set, and laughing at each other and even forgetting their lines. So I randomly wrote these blooper reels. **

**PS. You don't have to read this. XD**

_**First scene (Chapter 1) The gang are all talking about L.A. –Scene where Rocky wakes CeCe from her flashback-**_

"_CeCe! Are you okay?" Zendaya asks. (_Zendaya is Rocky's real name_) _

CeCe doesn't move. Her eyes are closed. "Uh, Bella?" Zendaya shakes her a little. (Bella is CeCe's real name)

_The others circle the couch Bella is sitting on. Zendaya turns to the camera. "She asleep!" She says. Everyone laughs. The director(_Me!) _pulls a blanket over Bella and leads everyone off set._

_**Second scene (Chapter 2) The gang are in the living room. Rocky starts to worry.-Scene where Flynn walks in-**_

"_Hey! PePe, Texas was fun!" Davis walks in and jumps onto Bella's lap. (_Davis is Flynn's real name)

"_Davis! Your not supposed to jump onto my lap!" Bella says._

"_I'll look cuter this way!" Davis says. Everyone laughs. The director yells 'Cut!"._

_**Second scene (Chapter 2) Flynn walks out of the living room.**_

"_That's right Cayley, I will find a way to come with you! Mwahaha- Ouch!" Davis yells. He wasn't look where he was going and ended up hitting a wall. Everyone laughs._

"_You okay Davis?" Stevanna asks._

"_Yeah, i'm great!" Davis sarcastically says._

_**Third scene (Chapter 3) –Scene where Flynn and Henry sneak off into Ty's trunk-**_

_Davis opens the trunk and sneaks in. _

"_Hey Davis! Hey Buddy!" Alexa calls out. _(Buddy is Henry's real name)

"_Hey guys! Do you mind closing the trunk?" Buddy calls out. Adam runs up and closes the trunk and runs back into Crusty's Pizza. _(Adam is Deuce's real name)

"_Adam, you were supposed to finish your scene first!" The director calls out._

"_SORRY!" Adam shouts back. _

"_Um, it's really hot in here!" Davis' muffled voice calls out from inside the trunk._

"_Oh, sorry guys!" Alexa turns on the air conditioner._

"_Now it's too cold!" Buddy shouts. Everyone laughs._

_**Fourth scene(Chapter 4) –Scene where Cody tries to sit besides Steph-**_

_Cody runs into the bus and is about to sit near Steph when Gary runs in first and jumps onto the seat near Steph but accidently falls. Everyone laughs. Cody helps Gary up. _

"_Are you okay Richard?" Cody asks. _(Richard is Gary's real name)

_**Fourth scene(Chapter 4) –Scene where Deuce finds Flynn and Henry in the trunk-**_

_Adam opens the trunk and says "Tell CeCe we found them."_

"_Uh, Hi Adam, How's it going?" Davis asks._

"_Oh nothing much, what about you guys?" Adam replies._

"_Oh were good. Just hanging in the trunk." Buddy replies._

"_Alright, cool. See ya." Roshon says and closes the trunk. They all walk away. _(Roshon is Ty's real name)

"_Do you think they forgot us." Buddy asked._

"_I honestly don't know." Davis replied._

_**Fifth scene (Chapter 5) –Scene where Cody picks up Steph's suitcase-**_

_Cody picks up the suitcase. _

"_Careful, it's heavy." Steph warns Cody._

"_No, it's okay, I got it." Cody says. He puts the suitcase on his shoulders and starts to lean back. "No, I don't" he says and falls. Everyone laughs._

_**Chapter 8 –Scene where Cody says he gets the top bunk and is chased after by Joe Mike and Alex-**_

"_I get the top bunk!" Cody shouts. As he runs he immediately slips and falls, as do Joe Mike and Alex._

"_The floor is slippery so be careful!" The director calls out._

"_Now you tell us!" Alex says, getting up and slipping again. Everyone laughs._

_**Last scene (Chapter 24) –Scene where Cody shouts into the air-**_

"_Woo Hoo!" Cody shouts._

"_Hey! Keep it down!" Amy shouts from downstairs. Suddenly, the rest of the gang bring out water balloons and throw it up at Cody. _

**-End of bloopers- **

**(**_**We would like to thank our director and Disney Channel of course**_**)**

**So, that's what my sister thought I should do, and I did. Sorry, If I made you waste your time reading this. Haha, I'll probably post up the sequel's new OC form next week or in two weeks.**

**I'd just like to thank all of you for the support XD Bye**


End file.
